Dead Reckoning, But Farewell Anyway
by Inventivetic
Summary: A week passes after the SOUL of PERSEVERANCE tears through the Underground, yet New Home remains empty. Alphys, alone, awaits rescue in her childhood home. She survives off what she has, but the time comes where she must face her worst fear in order to survive. The Unknown. Updates every other Friday & Saturday
1. The Vague Intro

Alphys felt sick.

She clung to the soft silk of her dress like her life depended on it. She fell heavily against her bedroom wall, a thud resounding throughout her room. It repeated back to her from all directions, soon accompanied by a long, painful groan before both were swallowed by silence.

This wasn't the kind of 'sick' she was used to feeling.

She pressed her head against the wall, pushing her frills and the sensitive skin they were attached to. She pressed harder, thankful she had somehing to focus on—anything to divert her mind from the ravenous prickling in her stomach.

She stayed there, still and dead, until another wave of agony consumed her, made her want to tear at her insides and bleed out. She pumped her legs, wrinkling the sheets until the edges popped off the corners of her mattress, came from under her, and joined her embroidered blanket in a wrinkled heap.

She scooted to the side of the bed and shoved herself off her bare mattress, openly sobbing. She tore a hand away from her mid-section and rubbed the wall for the light switch before she remembered there was no power. She leaned heavily against her dresser and she squinted through the darkness, cursing the powerless lightbulbs strung along the wall.

She stared at the mirror, and hatred grew in her chest like a virus, and the longer she stared at her face—tired and tinted with a subtle, silver glow—the more she wanted to tear at it, rip flesh from bone, feel the clumpy, warm magic slide down and pool at her fucking feet.

She tried not to be horrified at her sudden, internal outburst and focus on the oblong scales stuck to her blue dress and to her yellow knees. Her arms fell at her sides, a throbbing headache replacing the light-headedness she felt just moments ago.

When couldn't bare to look anymore, she tore open the closest drawer to her, found it full of clothes, and moved onto the next. All six drawers followed the same fate until she opened the last one, the bottom drawer on the right and found lined paper inside.

Alphys wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she kneeled, clutching the folded paper in her hands.

You're welcome.

Alphys' anger drained out of her body, a numbness spreading through her SOUL.

Alphys instantly pressed the note against her face, her nose stinging as she inhaled the smell of bleach and wet rags, the aroma of a woman's hands when she had been cleaning feverishly, left imprinted on this small note when she came along something she shouldn't have.

Alphys turned her arm over, which was normally layered scales, to reveal a patch of on raw skin, exposed and white in pigment. Tiny bumps peeked out of her, a sign that tiny scales were soon beginning to return.

Alphys could feel the ghost of hands on her shoulders, and memories began to resurface, misery and sadness and pain, and that feeling snowballed, and then she was faintly aware that she was shaking.

The stand near the kitchen archway, bare, where there should have been armour the sink where stacks of dishes that were due to be cleaned sit the empty bedroom across the hall, the creaky boards that should have been stepped on by another pair of feet today it was her mom who was supposed to be safe inside, with her.

Alphys slid to the floor, leaning heavily on the dresser, right back where she started.

She felt like she was dying.


	2. Per·se·ver·ance

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"strongA/N:/strongemstrong span style="font-family: Mido, AUdimat, 'Ostrich Sans Rounded', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392);"[WARNING]/span/strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, AUdimat, 'Ostrich Sans Rounded', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392);"emstrongSelf-harm mention. Like seriously. Watch out./strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"The room was a mess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"The drawers were ravaged, clothes dangling haphazardly from the interiors, and some were strewn about a few feet from where they should've been—desperation was apparent, a shackle, a trap that grew stronger with every second, every minute, every hour. Alphys had been thoroughly snared, the window of opportunity had already been slim, and when she became too weak to get down the stairs, there wasn't a point to trying to leave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Well, at least she wasn't in pain, and wasn't ever going to be in pain again. She was delightfully light-headed, not even full enough to puke, despite the nausea sitting like lead in her stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She huffed, like a giggle, but it wasn't anything span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"happy. /spanMaybe a resignation. An symbolic "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I quit/span" to nobody in particular, but for hell's sake, why not? It was funny. Wasn't she supposed to be the opposite of this? What was it again? She couldn't remember the name, but the so-called virtue of her's was ironic. 'span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The ability to keep going with the flow, without giving up'/span or something. She definitely wanted to go with the flow once or twice. Waterfall was cold, then. She felt like Waterfall now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Alphys couldn't call this sinking feeling self-loathing. She could only slightly panic as holyspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" shit she was actually sinking./span She willed her arm to moved and it responded a thousand times slower. It was as if she was moving in slow motion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" She was weak before, but now her vision was going a fuzzy around the edges. She knew that darkness would soon follow, and she would never get up again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys' head lolled to the side, and she considered closing her eyes before she caught a glint of light. She flopped onto her side, feeling less detached from her body as the cold frame pressed against her bare shoulder. Had she looked under her bed, yet? She reached. Her claw brushed against something and she tugged. She shuffled away, dragging the bag until it tipped over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"A small duffel bag, covered in cutesy cat stickers and pink sequins. She unzipped the bag and the first thing she saw was/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Food/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Never had a word sounded so primal in her head, never had she felt so span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"disgustingly savage/span before today— saliva gathered behind her lips before it seeped through, dribbled down her chin and she couldn't care. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't at all/span—She ripped the packet open with her teeth and cocked back her head back. She ate them dry, chewing contently on the bricks of noodles until it broke in half, and then she ate the halves. She was ashamed to say she scarfed down the second one. She drank the fruit water, too, and she wasn't even thirsty. The flavoring packets weren't spared. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanHigh-pitched giggles spilled out of her, and water did too. She cupped her hand under her mouth, but the water still soaked her carpet. She couldn't stop. She felt her own magic boost, a slow trickle to a tsunami of energy. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" She let out an undignified squeak as she discovered it was an emergency supply kit. She didn't care how she didn't remember somehing so vital—all that mattered that she was in possession of a disposable phone, a M.I.S, a syringe, a and a roll of gauze. It was shabby, but hey, it was the Underground. Everything everyone owned was trash at one point. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys flicked open the phone and tried to recall her mom's number./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You have reached the voice box of /spanGuard woman Teri," The phone continued in a monotone," span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"leave a message after the beep/span."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" "M-mom I m-miss you, but—a-and I want to wait for you! But. There's no m-more food or water," Alphys said, "I left to look for you, so if you come back and I'm not here, you know why. I love you, bye..." Alphys' flip-phone closed with a snap, her lips pulled into a thin line of resolve, eyes glossed with tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Alphys looked over the bag's contents one last time, her brow creasing as she realized she could've brought her switchblade, but she was more than sure her mom had it. She sighed, zipping the bag up. It sucked her dress couldn't join her, but it was disgusting. Alphys hoisted the strap over her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Alphys entered the hallway, her feet smacking the wooden floor, leaving wet footprints in her wake. She sped down the stairs into the living room. Alphys tore open the door before she lost the nerve./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" The buildings stretching all the way to the end of the neighborhood street looked like they belonged in a ghost-town, all the curtains were drawn or boarded up. Dark silhouettes danced in candlelight cast by blue fire. The Nightlight Lanterns hung securely from every house, they were supposedly reliable and never went out at night. The magic sealed inside the glass was meant to be eternal, but if they were flickering so violently then it was only a matter of time until they extinguished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Alphys clapped her hands together, her SOUL pulsing as transparent magic curled loosely in the air, as if it meant to bind her claws together. She strengthened the spell, her SOUL gently aching, until the mist became a tangible yellow. She separated her hands in a blur of movement, the thick strands flying into the air like elongated fireflies. She slapped her hands over a few, and there it was, the tell-tale noise of tin foil crinkling. White lightning bolts flickered erratically in-between her palms, illuminated the area with each flash./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She remembered running down these streets, fearlessly, as a child should. The city was aways bustling, as cities were, and Monsters were usually kind and life was good. The worst part about back then was being poor, but that wasn't too bad. She'd rather be poor than dead, after all. Not everyone could say they even had a choice in the matter. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"The neighborhood was a long strip of land, closest to the mountain walls. It was a new, low-income area where every house had the same interior with only the bare necessities. A small living room connected to the kitchen and an upstairs with two bedrooms and a kitchen. Super generic. You'd fine these kinda houses anywhere. Alphys treaded carefully, tensing as she approached the crossroads. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She couldn't see far away very well, even with a light-source, but she remembered there was a square with a ton of shops to her left, and to her right, the King's Castle. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys took a step and froze she felt something grind into her heel. She leapt back on one foot, dispelling her magic to clutch the side of her foot, squinting in the dark. A thick, powdery substance stuck to the small scales on her thumbs, glittering in the minimal light. Alphys felt her heart rate climb as she realized was this was and what it span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"meant/span. Alphys dropped her foot and backed away, covering her mouth with her hands as she whimpered. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She felt the dust wedged in-between her toes and she dragged her foot across the floor, and it smeared, still twinkling like a star./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"And/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"What if that was mom she was stepping in? What if she never made it further than the block? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Alphys took a running start, hoping that it was just an inconvenient patch that she could hop right over it and she was just unlucky—but no. She stepped into the square, her SOUL twisting in her chest as magic crackled in her hands and under her skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" She gasped as she noticed the empty armor: breastplates, shoulder protectors, kneecaps. They were cluttering the cobbled road, sprinkled in Monster dust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She was selfish. She was a selfish bitch because all that would register in her mind was, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"is that mom's armor? Is that her? /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She couldn't help but approach, observing timidly, but still keeping her distance.. The nearest chest plate was upside down, undamaged. She could tell it wasn't her mom's with one glance. It was a deep blue whereas her mother's was a chocolate brown./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"She still stared on, disgusted. Was the human really so heartless as to attack somebody with their back turned? She wouldn't put it past a human. They were scum, and for once, she could claim that with certainty. Another breastplate, a helmet and a pair of gauntlets were only a few feet away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" It looked too similar to her mother's, also face down. She leaned over, trying to avoid the pool of silvery magic and dust surrounding it. She extended one claw, dug into the crack of a singular plate. She tugged. The chest plate tipped over, rocking on its side before it fell back into its previous position, sending dust flying into the air. Alphys screamed, shrill and shoving as she flailed, her bag smacking her hip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Another shriek echoed her's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys froze where she stood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""ARE YOU OKAYY?" The voice was coming closer. "HELLOO?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys ran to the Drug Store, dropping her kit on the ground. She tugged at the knob, but it was locked. She noticed the small gap between the Drug Store and a vendor, just large enough for her to slip into to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"A small monster entered the square. They had purple fur and black hair, both of which seemed to be tangled in knots. Her piercing, yellow eyes focused on the armor and she stared, an expression of horror on her face. She began to cry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Oh God, she didn't know it was homeless girl. She wouldn't have been so scared, then. Alphys sucked in her stomach, holding her breath. This girl was crying out for help and she just hid. She stepped out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""Hello?" The girl noticed immediately./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" Now that she was closer, she could tell she was barely to Alphys' hip, stood in the opposite end of the alleyway. Her clothes were literally in rags, a torn and dirtied T-shirt was slack on her shoulders. She must looked so privileged. Fat, fully-clothed. Here she had been mourning her missed meals, but span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"her. /spanHow my meals had she missed to be so skinny? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""Where are your—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""HELP! Please help! My sis—my best friend, she's sick and I think she's dying!" She ran up to Alphys and began dragging her along./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""What—oh, wait, lemme—," Alphys stuttered as the girl pulled her, swiping her duffel bag on the way out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Alphys felt her heart sink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"In a pile of soft, damp boxes, pale and sickly, like something Alphys would scrape off a bottom of her shoe, was a child. Her golden hair was lying in clumps around her, the handful of hair that was left was pulled into a messy bun. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh m-my God..." Alphys' hands flew to her mouth. "This girl needs a doctor... Not m-me," She looked over to the girl, who was trembling. She covered her paws with her hands and wailed. A scream mixed with sorrow. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Alphys felt an odd feeling flare inside of her, and it made her belly stop turning. She pulled the child into a hug, her face stony. "There's got to be a doctor here—"She shook her head. "Then I will find one. There's one in Hotland. I w-won't let her die. I promise."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She barely stuttered out, "A-and what if h-he isn't...? Is s-s-she gonna d-die?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys blanched. She hoped not. That's dust on her hands. Dust because she was too weak to provide for those less fortunate than her. Children. Should she be surprised? She couldn't even do herself a favor and leave the stupid house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Trust m-me, she won't on m-my watch. It's gonna be okay. She's just... Sleeping. C'mere, it's gonna be okay," Alphys slipped the child into another uneasy hug. "Hotland is just... A little while away. Is gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine, okay? There's a doctor there. A scientist. He'll know what to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Catty gulped. "A-a-and t-then w-what? D-d-d-don't h-h-have a-any h-home! Y-y-you'll just—just l-l-leave—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course not!" It occurred to Alphys that she wasn't crying. Nor had she even attempted to heal that poor girl. She probably thought she didn't care at all. She turned, and her gaze couldn't help but linger on the tiny girl. "One sec..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys checked her stats./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"HP 20/20/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"LV 1/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"ATTK 2/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"DEF 1/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Full health. That must mean she'd Fallen Down. Anything she tried wouldn't work. And most likely, anything the Doctor tried wouldn't work for Falling, either. She bit her lip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What's you guyses names? M-mine is Alphys." She said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""B-b-bratty, a-and C-c-catty," She said, wiping her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Alphys wrapped her arms around the small kitten—Catty—and lifted her in the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She was filled with—/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Something./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She wasn't going to let these kids die./p 


	3. dr gaster, Dr Gaster and Papyrus

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" The sticker wasn't there./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A silent sigh trickled out of Alphys. Her baby-blue pollo shirt wrinkled under her claws. "Thank you, I owe you so m-much... You didn't have to, Catty. I would have... span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Eventually/span." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Catty leapt backwards as metal collided with cobblestone like a heavier, bulkier tire cap. Her hands fluttered in the air before she shuddered, her shoulders slacking. When her slitted pupils flickered to Alphys, a thought breezed into her mind. She stared, clamping down on the ghost of a concept of span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"yes, /spanher eyes span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"were/span old. Half-lidded. Dim./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys blushed as Catty made a show of blinking, breaking the trance. She looked down at herself, wiping her sweaty hands on her shirt, away from Alphys' prying eyes. "It's, like, no problem. I owe you," She said, looking up and seizing her in a hug. "Why are you looking for a sticker, anyways?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""...I was wondering if it were my mother's... I put a sticker there on my mom's armor whenever I was little," Alphys said, combing her claws through Catty's hair. Her hair was so span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"knotted/span... She realized what she was doing and stopped, untangling her claw with a wince. "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sorry./span"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" br /Catty hummed tunelessly. Her eyelids drooped until they closed. "Mhm-mmm... no, that felt nice. Nobody other than Bratty has ever..."Alphys felt Catty's Adam's apple flex as she swallowed. "...I was too span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"dirty/span, even for a... like...a-a kitty." Alphys' rubbed circles into her back./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys couldn't blame anyone for span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"that/span. She'd never say that aloud, or dare refuse a hug because that's awful—span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"poor girls without a home, or food, and /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"what kind of person would she be if she didn't give them anything she could offer?/span— but they span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"were/span really filthy. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Would you like a bath? As soon as I can, I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"promise/span I'll get you a nice, warm, bath and a bowl of m-milk," Alphys' cooed. "Sound good...?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah," Catty purred nodding into her stomach. Alphys moved her arm out of the way as Catty unwound her own from Alphys' torso. She paused in an half-embrace, arms hovering idle in the air as she shoved a crumpled ball of paper into her palm. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What's this?" Alphys begun to straighten it out with her thumb./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Dunno. I saw it just now, in the glove," She said. "You didn't see me pick it up?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Alphys said, eyes flittering over the page./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"its my fault his stupid dog is dead. He was stupid and always caused fights, I'm glad he's finally gone. But mom didn't deserve to take the fall for me I'm evil I deserve my punishment no I don't I'm insane. I need to get outta here. I hate myself I don't deserve everything my mom has given me—/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Alphys closed her eyes. She folded the paper neatly before she squirrelled it away in her shirt. She resumed, embracing Catty tightly. That one particular line hit too close to home./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What was it?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nothing... nothing/span..." Alphys untangled herself from Catty, shaking her head. "We need to keep m-moving. Hotland isn't too far, I promise, we just need to get through the CORE."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"As Alphys slung Bratty over he shoulder, a few strands of her hair tickled her nose. She whipped her head around, away from the over-heating stench of sludge and cat piss. She could feel dry bits of Ramen Noodles floating in the back of her throat, poking her tender insides. She swallowed it back down with a sharp intake of air./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"really /spanhoped Catty didn't notice. It wasn't fair to be grossed out,span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" react so harshly/span to something they could control, was it? She tried her best to ignore it and inhale discreetly through her mouth, but there had been many moments like these were she hadn't gotten use to the smell. She probably wouldn't span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Catty was at her side an instant later, silent as they walked further from the square. There was nothing span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"safe /spanto be distracted from the pain in her chest, tight like an over-stretched rubber band. Her eyes prickled at New Home's empty streets, everything was silent. An (albeit short) life-time of memories threatened to resurface. She shoved it. It was certainly distracting, but it was in her best interest if she tried span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"not/span to dwell on the state of things./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""So, uhm," Alphys said idly, eyes fluttering, "since we have a long walk to the CORE... I wanted to ask... well, if you don't m-mind, that is.. How long have you..." Was she really gonna be that nosy asshole? She was tempted to drop the topic completely, but curiosity won over common sense, as it commonly did. "...been with Bratty?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Catty looked up, looking no less neutral, if not a little solemn, than a few minutes ago. Alphys could breathe easy. "Catty and I..." She said. "I've known her for two years. She's only eight or nine, but she saved my life." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Eight or nine/span?" What kind of kid was in the streets by themselves, barely a pre-teen? span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And saving lives,/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"apparently/span?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Catty must have misunderstood because she elaborated unexpectedly, "I asked after she gave me some of her water and food after my parents... She doesn't know how old she is," Her eyes bore holes into Bratty. She extended a single claw, brushing absently against her cheek. It was a sad, touching gesture, so Alphys tried to jostle her as least as she could. "She said she doesn't 'member having a home. She remembers 'avin' parents, she thinks. They might have... They might have, like... span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"left/span her, or they might have died. We just don't know."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Catty's statement left a note of finality that Alphys wasn't all that comfortable breaking, like the parting words of a funeral. She felt like she should be staring down at a casket as it descended into a hole, watching mournfully as she realized she wasn't going to ever see said person, even if, say, they tucked her to sleep every night and understood why she was sad all the time and reminded to take her medicines. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Plural./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Catty peaky, soft voice shattered the silence, "What about you? Are you... 'Alone'?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Am I alone?" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Homeless/span. Alphys curled her lips, back-pedaling from the dark tunnel she had been wordlessly crawling in. She would have been span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"far/span more comfortable with the question if she hadn't phrased it like that, like a taboo, but she guessed that was what Catty was used to. When Monsters saw tragedy, they tried to water it down—a "shame", would be a less uncomfortable title for it. "A shame" Bratty Fell Down. That way, it couldn't emotionally register with anyone as "catastrophe" or "travesty" could. That was the point. It was a subtle way for people to distance themselves, to let apathy to slip in so they could take control again. It was obvious Catty grew up with parents. She held her tongue well. Not likely Alphys was any better. She never noticed until everyone had tried to distant themselves span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"from /spanher. "No, my m-mom just recently disappeared."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, I'm sorry for the loss..." span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Distance. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Apathy. Control./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""No, no! I m-mean she left during the 'span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"evac/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'/span., the evacuation. I haven't seen her, but I'm looking." She said, her voice thin./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh." Catty said simply. "Once Bratty gets better, we can help you, if you want." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys felt an internal twinge at her confidence, her undoubted, undying faith in her 'sister's' recovery, but she could leave that to the doctor to explain, or let her down easy, if it came to that. "Thanks... I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I hope this isn't rude, but," Catty said. "What happened?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys looked up at the cave roof. "My mom she left 'cause she was part of the Royal guard...She left before Monsters started leaving. I hope she's okay. I-i don't remember if I told her 'I love you.'"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Did you say 'I love you' a lot?" She said. "I'm sure you did."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you. You're... a good person." She said, nodding, her breath hitching as the slimy words stuck to her throat. She took a deep breathe. "I hope I did..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"knew/span she didn't./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"*/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The CORE wasn't as hot as Alphys thought./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"It was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"hotter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Bogged down by the dead-weight of an unconscious child, and span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"no shoes, /spaneach step felt like stepping on hot coals. She was too exhausted to force a conversation, and she supposed Catty was too. Either way, she was grateful. If she opened her mouth, she wasn't sure if she could hold back a scream./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"They stumbled into Hotland, finally. Alphys was the dkrst to collapse, twisting around to shield Bratty from the impact. She set Bratty down into the ground next to her, the ashy soul crunching underneath./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Catty huffed, her hands on her knees. "We're almost there! C'mon! We have to stay... span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Focused/span! We have to stay.. Oh! Look!" Alphys watched numbly as Catty waved her arms./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oi! What are you young'uns doin' 'ere! Where the hell are your parents?" Alphys closed her eyes, never feeling more relieved in her/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"life./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Sir, we need a doctor! Do you know where a doctor is?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""The Royal Scientist up ahead, but—"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""The Royal Scientist! The Royal Scientist!" Catty yelled, shaking Alphys. "Get up, Alphys! Get up!" She groaned, picking herself up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""C'mon kids, I got you," The man, a fire-elemental in a torn red shirt with white flowers on it. "Just stay awake for me..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There was a collective sigh from Catty and Alphys as they entered the air-conditioned room. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys' eyes fell onto to a short skeleton having a conversation with a cat monster. The skeleton was wearing a black t-shirt, though the sleeves had been unevenly torn off, exposing his slim bones. He looked like a total slob. Were scientists supposed to look like that? She'd be a fantastic scientist. She bet they'd get along./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" A tall skeleton came rushing from a door in the wall, clutching a white roll. He tossed it to the youngest one before he stopped obediently at his side, offering them a cheerful wave. His oval eyes were gentle, a complete contrast to the sharp, broad features that composed his face./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The fire monster kneeled down, bowing his head into her ear. "'Dats yer guy, kiddos. If anyone knows how to fix y'all up, it's 'em." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The Royal Scientist patted the monster on the back, stuffing the gauze into the briefcase and forfeiting the handle to him. 'Stacks' thanked him, and disappeared behind her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Dr. Gaster, can't you do a poor man a favor and fix these kids up? Found 'em wandrin' just outside of 'ere." He said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"With a closer look, Alphys saw how span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"tired/span Gaster looked. He had gray marks and wrinkles under his eyes, like bags. His smile didn't reach his eyes—she couldn't pinpoint what was it exactly, but he just looked like he needed a nap./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Dr. Gaster shook his head. "dr gaster is the one hundred plus man with a serious case of smoker's voice," He said. "just call me sans. and yeah, i got these kids. you just go on and do your job, alright?" Catty gave him an ecstatic round of "thank yous" on his way out, which he smiled in reply./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Sans didspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" not /spanhave a smoker's voice. His voice was deep, but not earth-rattling deep. It was gentle, even when his syllables were supposed to peak or become sharp, his voice was always smooth and slow to pronounce the next syllable./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys gratefully handed Bratty over, an euphoric lightness washing over her as Dr. Sans set her onto a metal table./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you so m-much..." Alphys said. Catty echoed her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Sans nodded, his eyes glazing over before he flinched. The way he turned sent chills down Alphys' back. Decisively and slowly, like a scorpion reeling for an attack./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Fallen/span/strong." Sans said, and suddenly, he wasnt so gentle anymore. His voice was quietly layering on top of itself, and she heard an echo of what he'd said though he'd started talking again. "what happened...?" The taller one went rigid./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I just found her like that!" Alphys blurted out./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, what...?" Catty looked at Alphys. She looked like she was gonna cry. "You knew...?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" Dr. Sans shook his head at them, "How old are you two?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm thirteen, sir, and she's ten...span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"she's eight,/span" Alphys answered. Sans turned to face the taller one. Through the gaps in his skeletal hands, Alphys saw that the edges of Papyrus' mouth were pulled down into a frown, his teeth parted in a silent gasp./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""papyrus, get these kids some water, something to eat and some new clothes." Papyrus nodded fiercely, his hands dropping from his face before vanishing into the same room as before. Sans turned to Alphys. "s-she's suffering from a case of malnutrition. that much is obvious.. but it's such a severe case that in her body's attempt to save itself, it's shut down. It's a form of span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Falling Down/span, but less permanent. she hasn't lost any HP."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"HOPE?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""That's ...good?" Alphys said. Sans' professional tone fell away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""...look, she'll be fine, ok? the tuby-looking thing is gonna make her wake up," He said. "follow my bro upstairs. i'll be a phone call away." Sans turned on his heel and left the building. Catty walked up to Bratty, holding her claws in her own./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"What a shitty doctor. She didn't even clean Bratty up. Alphys huffed, feeling a new surge of that earlier power. ...But then again, she was roughly eight, and he looked to be about in her twenties. Maybe it as best to leave the cleaning to span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"herself/span when she woke up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""WE SHOULD HEAD UPSTAIRS. YOU MUST BE TIRED." Alphys nodded, making a double-take at his voice. While Sans' voice rolled with a gentle grace, like the crest of a wave, Papyrus' voice was the exact opposite. He sounded like he had swallowed a cheese grater, and after that, he had swallowed an entire tank of helium. He lead them a few strides from where they had been standing to a set of stairs. The second level was a small room with a hammock attached to an exposed beam in the ceiling, a fold-out couch and a inflatable mattress. Alphys felt hopelessly out of place in someone else's private quarters./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Papyrus set out a couple of water bottles, a single row of crackers, two Crab Apples and a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"tomato /spanonto a slim console table. "THIS IS ALL WE HAVE FOR THE MOMENT, SO I'M SORRY. THE CHANGING ROOM IS DOWNSTAIRS," He said, offering Catty and Alphys a set of over-sized turtlenecks and jeans./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, it's fine! I have spare clothes in my bag, haha. I-i can lend Catty some..." Alphys pulled out jean-blue overalls with yellow fur spouting out of the sleeves and pant legs. She snatched them from her. "t-this m-might fit you, Catty." Alphys gave Catty's shoulder a squeeze as she passed by, clutching the articles of clothing to her chest. She saw her snag the crackers on the way out./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Papyrus cleared his throat. "IM SORRY." It made his voice sound even raspier./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""For what," Alphys said, "giving a place to stay? Healing our friend? I don't see a single reason why..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH," He said, his beady eyes drifting to a spot over her shoulder. "YOU'RE THIRTEEN AND WANDERING THE UNDERGROUND ALONE WITH TWO KIDS? THAT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A HAPPY CHILDHOOD TO ME." Alphys hissed through her teeth, wishing he wasn't so loud. It shouldn't have mattered too much, he cared enough to check on them, but it still frayed the nerves she had left. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""M-my childhood was..." Alphys trailed off. No dad. No freedom. The sleepless nights. "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"IS/span fine. Just a rough spot. It's Catty and Bratty who have really suffered, not me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU ARE VERY BRAVE AND KIND TO HAVE TAKEN THEM IN."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, thank you. That's..." Alphys swallowed. "...You would have done the same thing, I'm sure! Who else would take care of these m-monsters with so m-much excitement?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Papyrus smile grew a little sad. "I WOULD HAVE. THANK YOU. YOU ARE A GOOD KID." Alphys mentally reeled at his cockiness./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""uh.. how old are you and Dr. Sans? And how long have you worked for him?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""MY BROTHER? I DONT WORK FOR HIM! HE'S ONLY 19, WHILE I'M ONLY 15," He giggled into his glove. "MY DAD IS THE BOSS, HE'S DOCTOR GASTER." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You're brother is 19 and he has a PhD? Wow? But why don't they call him Dr. Sans?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""FIRSTLY, MY BROTHER IS span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"NOT /spanA DOCTOR. SECONDLY, IM PAPYRUS GASTER. MY BROTHER IS SANS GASTER, AND MY DAD IS W.D GASTER. IT'S OUR SURNAME. PEOPLE CALL SANS BECAUSE HE'S THE DOCTOR THAT PEOPLE SEE THE MOST, I GUESS?" He said. "SANS DOESN'T LIKE FANCY TITLES, THOUGH." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ooohhh/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"! /spanWell! Sorry for asking so much! Haha, these random kids come in asking for your life story..." Alphys laughed, "Can I get your Social Security number, too? Heheheh..." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU ARE NOT 'ASKING TOO MUCH' YOU ARE CLEARLY A YOUNG, INTELLIGENT MONSTER WHO HAS AN ENTIRE, AMAZING FUTURE AHEAD OF HER BECAUSE OF HER DAZZLING CURIOSITY." Papyrus was smiling brighter than ever, sporting a thumbs-up. "YOU WOULD MAKE A WONDERFUL SCIENTIST."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Alphys knew her entire face had darkened into a shade of silver, she felt her magic rushing to her face. Alphys snatched her tail just before it began to beat against the floor in embarrassment. "Oh, I, don't know— M-my God—that's so—t-t-thank you? For the c-compliment." Alphys was dying. He was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"so/span cute./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU'RE WELCOME!" Papyrus chirped, throwing his arms out at his sides. "ANYWAYS. MY FATHER IS RETURNING, AS MY BROTHER SAID. WE CAN... FIND YOU A HOME?..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""No, no! I have a home. I'm just looking for my mom," Alphys said, waving her hands frantically./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The door slid open. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""SANS? WHEN IS DAD COMING BACK?" Papyrus called down. Sans responded tiredly. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""i dunno. I came back for my phone, papyrus. but could you..?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""GET MORE OF THE I.V. FORMULA-THINGY-MA-BIT? SURE!" Papyrus stomped his way downstairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Catty was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"much /spancleaner upon her return, her fur still dripping with water. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Looking cute!" Alphys giggled, "The clothes are a little big, though... M-maybe I can tighten it with some hair pins...?" Alphys had no clue how someone could adjust clothes, she just knew it could be done./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She watched as Catty passed by the mattress, throwing herself onto the couch and curling up./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh.." Alphys said, deflated. "I'm sorry if I m-m-made you self-conscious. You're a very pretty girl..."/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm trying to sleep," /spanCatty growled, curling in on herself even further. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh, sorry... Goodnight, then," She said, pulling the blankets over herself. Confused, hot tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She tried to will herself to sleep./p  
/div 


End file.
